Not So Damned Anymore
by Yuki-Kowareta
Summary: With the journey of the Shikon-no-Kakera over, a new one begins. InuyashaxNaruto- KagomexNaruto.
1. Reminiscence

Konnichiwa minna-san!! I know I'm not in the position to post a story, but this suddenly came to me and I had to post it!!! I'll try to update my Kagome/Youko story, so please don't get mad!!! I'm a slow typer and im busy with school and stuff. So please forgive me!! Anyway, this is going to be a Kagome/Naruto. There are hardly any of these, so I decided to make one!!! Sorry for the long authors note, and please review and/or flame me!!

Thank You!

I don't own anything here!! The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto

-------------------------------

'_Plip, Plop'_

'_Plip, Plop'_

These are the sounds that she is damned with. The constant dripping of water.

'_Plip, Plop'_

'_Plip, Plop'_

And all because of that damned jewel.

'_Plip, Plop'_

The damned Shikon-No-Tama that is rooted into her right side, between her two intestines.

'_Plip, Plop'_

Yes. It was completed after seven tormenting years with the gang. But, of coarse, freedom comes with a price, and, as the fates have damned it, it was her herself,

'_Plip, Plop'_

The time-traveling priestess who fell in love with the half-demon who once loved her own incarnate.

'_Plip, Plop'_

Thinking of her incarnate made her thoughts go to her surrogate son, Shippo.

'_Plip, Plop'_

Yes, her son. She can still remember him. The feel of his aura fresh in her mind.

'_Plip, Plop'_

His fiery, auburn, wild hair tied up in a blue bow.

'_Plip, Plop'_

His green, emerald eyes lighting up every time she traveled back five-hundred years from the future, bringing him chocolates and sweets.

'_Plip, Plop'_

His fluffy, silky hair sprouting from his coccyx.

'_Plip, Plop'_

The way those same emerald eyes rolled to the back of his head when one of Naraku's tentacles shot through his small, bloody chest.

'_Plip, Plop' _

How his small, yet very loud mouth gaped in horror as realization hit him.

'_Plip, Plop' _

How his final words haunted her 'till this very day.

'_Plip, Plop'_

"Mamma," he uttered, "Mamma, I still love you, and Papa."

'_Plip, Plop'_

Ah, yes. Papa. Now, of course, this wasn't Shippos' birth father, but we liked to think of it that way.

'_Plip, Plop'_

But his appearance seemed to fool the villagers of the Feudal Era.

'_Plip, Plop'_

Like Shippo, his hair was a reddish-brown. But his is smooth and silky, and tied at the nape of his neck with a crimson colored silk tie.

'_Plip, Plop'_

The length of his tied hair reaching mid-back.

'_Plip, Plop'_

And, unlike Shippo, his eyes were not an emerald green.

'_Plip, Plop'_

But a ruby red.

'_Plip, Plop'_

A ruby red that feels as if they were gazing into her very soul and seeing all regrets, guilt's, and shames she has burdened her self with.

'_Plip, Plop'_

His smile. Oh, how she misses that smile. That same toothy grin he would flash every time she would trip, or fall. Teasing her of her klutzy-ness.

'_Plip, Plop'_

Oh and how she missed the feel of his silk clothing against her when she was in need of protection, or comfort.

'_Plip, Plop'_

His clothing consisted of a traditional Japanese Feudal Era hakama and haori.

'_Plip, Plop'_

The sleeves were long, so fighting can be done freely. The hakama were just well fitting at the waist, tied in a bow in the front of his body.

'_Plip, Plop'_

They went out like a bell in a pleated manner, reaching the ankles. His feet were adorned with white tobi socks and simple straw sandals.

'_Plip, Plop'_

His haori was a deep, navy blue, while as his hakama's were black. And cherry blossom petals, Sakura, were imprinted on the hems of his sleeves.

'_Plip, Plop'_

Sakura. Cherry blossoms. Sakura trees. Cherry blossom trees. Our fist meeting.

'_Plip, Plop'_

This is why she hates her thoughts.

'_Plip, Plop'_

This is why she prefers to stay in a meditative state for a few decades.

'_Plip, Plop'_

Because her thoughts will ask 'why was she in this cave?'

'_Plip, Plop'_

And that is because of the Shikon-no-Tama.

'_Plip, Plop'_

Which would lead to ask her self, 'why her?'

'_Plip, Plop'_

Then that would lead to Kikyo.

'_Plip, Plop'_

Which is why Shippo would come to mind seeing as his death was caused by said deceased priestess.

'_Plip, Plop'_

Then Shippo's haunting last words would think of his 'father'.

'_Plip, Plop'_

Her husband.

'_Plip, Plop'_

Her love and lover.

'_Plip, Plop'_

Her mate.

'_Plip, Plop'_

_**Kyuubi No Yoko. **_

'_Plip, Plop'_

'_Plip, Plop'_

'_Plip, Plop'_


	2. Ceremony

Hello! I'd like to thank the people who are reading this! I already have a lot of this story written, so all it takes is for me to type and post. If you have any questions or anything, feel free to ask! I also have made a fan art picture to go with this story, so if I get request to post it, I'll post the link!! I don't have Photoshop or anything, so it's all sketch!! I hope you don't mind!

I don't own!! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, while Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!!(Though I own my version of Kyuubi)

------------------------------------Chapter 2-Ceremony

"How is the barrier?" questioned a young monk clothed with purple robes and beads wrapped around his right hand.

"Hm,its is quite hard to control, but that is to be expected, seeing as it is the Spring Equinox." an older monk replied, a serious tone in his voice. He, too, had a string of purple beads wrapped around his right hand. And he, too, was clothed with purple robes, but with a with sash tied loosely around his neck.

"Master, should I tell the Elders that you are about ready to start the ceremony?" the young monk asked, deep, brown eyes glistening in the mid-morning sun.

"Hm, yes. Yes, you should, if you please. I'm going to need all the assistance I am offered." the older monk supplied to his pupil.

"Ah, that is because of the jewel, right, Master?"

Both monks look over to the cave that they were situated in front of.

Said cave was closed off by a seemingly strong, purple barrier guarding what is outside, from what is in.

The purple barrier hummed, and hummed with great spiritual pressure.

"You are correct. You know of the Jewel of Four Souls, yes?" the elder monk, Isshin, locked his coal-black, beady eyes with his pupil, Tohru.

"The Shikon no Tama? Ah, yes! We are studying more of it in class, though, so I don't know much, but of the basics." Tohru spoke with eyes traveling over to the barrier from his master. The barrier was covered with a single braided rope, tied at each end of the cave, swinging across the cave. Ofudas and charms hanging off the rope, at an interval of eighteen inches.

"Ah, yes. Why don't you inform the Elders, then we will resume our little 'chat', hm?"

"Un! Yes! Excuse me." Tohru bowed then swiftly turned away from his master and the barrier, into the small trail of forest leading into the village's shrine.

Isshin gazed upon the humming barrier once more. Eyes saddening, memories replaying in his head like a Kabuki performance.

"Shikon no Tama. I hear your guardians' soul crying out, so why won't you let her free to find_ him_?" Isshin's eyes glazed over with sadness, deeper than before.

They saddened because he was sad.

He was sad because he remembered.

And Isshin doesn't like to remember, especially since these memories weren't his to begin with.

-------------------

He could never climb the shrine steps without losing his breath half way. There must have been over two-thousand steps!

Tohru's short, bark brown hair moved with the wind as he climbed the last set of steps.

Gasping for breath, he finally calmed his heart to a normal rate, straitened his robes, took a deep breath, and headed straight to the temple before him.

A young woman kneeling in front of the temple gates, dressed in a simple but elegant sky-blue kimono, bowed to him, and nodded to the shelves that house a few pairs of sandals.

Bowing to the young woman, Tohru slipped of his sandals and placed them on the bottom shelf.

The young woman then stood up, and opened the shoji screen door.

Bowing his head in thanks, Tohru made his way down the hall to the village elders.

Red, wooden poles lined the walls down the hall, along with a statue between every three, each statue representing a member of the Chinese Zodiac.

His right hand gripping the beads tied around his hand, Tohru took a deep breath once again, and kneeled before a shoji screen door, decorated with designs of demons. He then pulled a string besides the screens edge.

The puling of the string caused a small, gentle jingling sound which alerted the occupants on the other side.

"You may enter." A deep, scratchy voice spoke with much authority.

Placing his hands on the screens makeshift handle, Tohru slid open the screen.

Stepping inside, still kneeled, he turned around and closed the screen.

Facing the occupants, Tohru bowed low, hands on the ground, and in front of his head.

"Elders, I am Nakimura Tohru. I am here to inform you that Master Isshin is ready to perform the ceremony." Still bowed, Tohru placed his eyes on the floor, not daring to look up out of respect.

Murmurs and clinking of staffs filled the room then.

"You may stand. And lead us to the barrier, Tohru-san." The same voice as before spoke, with the same level of authority.

"Yes, sir." Tohru then stood, and bowed, and straightened his back.

Opening the door, and waiting for the twelve elder monks to come through, Tohru closed the screen, and made his way to lead the monks to where Master Isshin waited.

"We must make hast. We don't have much time 'till mid-hour of the snake."

-----------------------------

The forest was awfully quite for a late morning spring day.

Guess they know about the ceremony.

Crystal blue eyes sparkled with laughter as a group of the village children were playing 'ninja'.

They would pick, at random by rolling a dice, one child to play an outside shinobi. Then everyone would gather their hand-made cardboard shuriken and kunai. That same outside ninja has to count to a certain number, then he/she has to find every one else, or the other way around.

A young man sat in a tree, over looking to children playing below.

Blonde, wild spiked hair was rooted on his head. His face, nice sharp-looking, having lost all his childish looks a few years back.

A simple black cloth with a metal band was tied around his head, covering his forehead. The metal band had a symbol, a line that formed a leaf formation with a small swirl in the middle.

His legs were clothed with black, loose fitting pants. His chest covered in an, also black, muscle t-shirt. Around his neck was a necklace with a diamond hanging from it.

He also wore a green vest. Built with pockets for easy access.

His left leg had athletic tape going around his thigh to strap down his kunai pouch. His shuuriken pouch hang from a black, leather belt, the pouch landing on his left hip, towards his back side.

The belt also had smaller pouches and pockets for different uses.

His feet were protected with simple, black open toe sandals that reached his ankles, maybe a little higher.

Six whisker-like marks were in his cheeks, three in each side. Going all the way down to his jaw line from two centimeters below his nose.

Fingerless, black gloves were slipped on his hands.

A familiar cowing sound made this Konoha shinobi look up, a sudden sense of dread filling the pit of his stomach.

Looking up, he saw a single black crow, circling above his head.

Sighing, he put his hand together and disappeared in a puff of smoke, and a whirl of leaves.

----------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 2-Ceremony

So? How was it?? If you have any questions or comments, please review or e-mail me!! I have answers to every thing!! So, thank you for reading this, and please, REVIEW!!

Thank You!

Spellcaster


	3. Peirced Rose and a Firey Welcome

Hello again! I would like to thank everyone that has been reviewing so far, and for all my readers. I might also change a few things. Like, from now on, Kagome's perspective will be FIRST PERSION.

I would like to say though, that I will update faster the more reviews I get!! I will make the chapters nice, and long!!

I'd also like to apologize for the long update. A lot has happened in my family and life in general. But it is summer, so let's see how far I make it!!! Also, can you please 'advertise' my story? I'd like to get more readers. Thanks!!!

Oh! Do you think I should make a blog or something?? Like, a website that gives updates on my stories, and upcoming stories????

DISCLAIMER: I don't own!!! The only things I do own are my original characters, and storylines!!!

----------------------------------------------------------- -------- - ------ - - - -------- - -- - -

Chapter 3:

Sakura was anxious.

She couldn't stop finger combing her pink, shoulder length hair. A force of habit, really!

Sad, yet fearless green eyes looked over her village from atop of the Hokage Mountains.

"_Why me?"_

Those thoughts repeated over and over in her mind.

A breeze flew by, making her once soft hair, become now a ruffled mess.

Sighing, she jumps over the Fourths' statue head. Her black combat boots making a loud 'thump' with every step she took, roof-top, to roof-top.

Finally reaching her destination, and with one last loud 'thump', she looked up to the sign above the entrance. Last time she didn't, she ended up in a love hotel. An experience Sakura would like to forget.

"**KONOHA LIBRARY**

_LEGENDS, MYTHS, HISTORY, AND MORE"_

Nodding her head, she made her way in, pusing the wooden door open, making a small ring announcing the door, has in fact, been opened.

"Why, hello, dear! Nice to see you again! The final volume came in today, if you are interested."

Looking to her right, Sakura's eyes landed on an old, short, woman. Her long, gray hair was pulled into a bow tie at the base of her neck. She was situated behind the check-out counter.

Smiling softly, Sakura replied with a defiant, low-toned voice that she had acquired over the years.

"Yes, thank you. I came just for that. And how much would this one be?"

Walking over to the counter, careful not to step on or spill over stacks and towers of books, Sakura was slightly agitated by the news she had received just the other day.

But, that, Sakura would leave for later. When she was in the comfort of her apartment, with no one to worry about her.

Now, she would talk to Rin-obaa-san, and act that everything was well, and act as if she didn't just learn of what her life was meant for, and why she was, in fact, assigned to Team Seven.

Acting. A word that Sakura has gone used to. Maybe she should quit being a full time medic-nin, and become an actress.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was stripped of her thoughts when she heard her name being called.

"Ah, yes? Oh, sorry. I was, thinking, of my upcoming mission. Forgive me."

"Ha-ha, it's quite alright, deary. Now, about that cost…"

Giggling, something that Sakura missed, She asked for the price.

"Hm..Ah-ha! If you bake me a months worth of that lovely cinnamon bread, it's yours!"

"Throw in a bookmark, you got yourself a deal!"

"Oh-ho! Quite the bargainer, are we? Well, then, what bookmark would you like?"

Giggling again(wow, she was on a role today!), Sakura reached over the to basket of bookmarks.

Shuffling and moving, she tried to look for something that caught her eye.

Finally, she saw a blood-red color.

Taking it out of the basket for better inspection, Sakura did just that. Inspected it.

It was a blood-red color, just as she had thought. It was a rectangular shape, just like most bookmarks. In the middle, there was a rose. It was the same color, so it blended in with the background, but was outlined in black. Sakura could see every petal, and, what seemed like, water dripping off of the rose.

But, what confused her was that there was an arrow, pierced right through the rose.

It seemed to shine, as if it had glitter on it.

Turning it over, the backside had the same design. Well, except that the arrow was broken in half, and the rose had thicker black lines.

"I'll take this one. It seems, different, some how."

"Ah, yes! Nice one there. If I'm not mistaken, that goes with the second, or was it third?, books!" Rin smiled at her long time costumer.

"Well, I'm not yet finished, but seeing as I'm only at the training arc, and the meeting of the "mysterious Shippo-look-alike, it looks like I have quite a lot of catching up to do!"

Sakura raised her right hand to the back of her head, ruffling her hair, grinning slightly.

A habit she picked up from Naruto.

"That's alright, dear. As long as you finish them. I except to receive my loaf of bread tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Mh-hm! I'll have them here a couple hours after sunrise! Buy I have to go now. Thank you again, Rin-obaa-san!"

With a few thumps of her boots and a ringing of a bell, Sakura made her way from the store to her apartment.

Smiling softly, Rin gazed sadly at the door.

She would need to speak with Isshin soon.

The boy is about a few days of maturing, and will soon become one with the Kyuubi.

Not to mention Sakura-chan is about ready, too.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\////\/\/\///\/\/\\\

The Sun was rising.

I woke up from the light shining into my old, run-down apartment. Ever since my alarm clock broke, I used the Sun as one.

And plus, I need the money for a new futon.

Quickly, I got dressed, not wanting to upset Sakura anymore then she is.

Something's strange with that girl. Maybe she's tired from working at the hospital?

I didn't know why, but every time I thought about it, I got an evil feeling in my gut. And I know to always trust my gut. Accounting for it saved my life multiple times.

Thinking over my mission again, I made sure he was well equipped, and made my way out the door. Grabbing a beaded bracelet that Sakura said he'd have to wear, at all times, at all costs.

Or the 'monks' and 'priestesses' will 'purify' me because of the demon inside me.

Really, what's the deal? I can control my "dark" side pretty well, damn it!

But , nooo. Sakura _insisted_ that he wore this piece of junk.

Gah! Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that girl's head.

Wait? What was the mission again?

Oh, yeah. Were supposed to g to this non-ninja village, and for what reason? No clue. But it is S-ranked, and Naruto bet's it's worth a lot of cash.

"Naruto-kun!!! You are on time for once!"

Oh, I was at the gates already?

_**Seems like it, "Naruto-kun"**_

Great, just what I needed. A who-knows-how-old demon teasing me about how my friends call me.

_Hey, Kyuubi, could you please stop with the "Naruto-kun", jeez!_

_**Of coarse, "Naruto-kun", hee-hee!**_

Okay, now that's just plain weird.

Come on! If a mighty demon that wiped out thousands of people with just one swish of one of his nine tails, was teasing you in a girly, yet really deep toned voice, you'd think it was weird, too.

"Naruto-kun? Are, you know, um, _thinking _again?"

Snapping out of my trance, I noticed Sakura-chan looking at me weirdly.

Oh, yeah. Sakura is the only person that knows of my "conversations" with Kyuubi.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. Ready to go?"

"You have the beads I gave you?"

He pulled up his black sleeve showing her the beads around his wrist.

"Okay. Then we are set."

We started walking out of the gates, when I remembered something.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei isn't coming?"

"Oh, right. My bad! I have been used to just you and me. It must have slipped my mind!"

"Ha-ha, don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. I bet he's on his way."

On his way was WAY off the mark.

It was until ten o-clock 'till Kakashi-sensei showed up.

Which, by the way, was THREE FRICKEN HOURS from the designated time!!!

Ugh, sometimes I wonder what's in his head, too.

"Sorry, guys! My alarm clock-"

"Didn't go off at the right time and you slept it. And on your way here you ran onto an old lady, who you had to buy her groceries because she dropped hers when you ran into her. Yes, we know." Me and Sakura finished his sentence.

He's been late so many times; he's running out of excuses!! Jeez.

"Ah, seems you two know me too well! Now, let's get going so we can make up for lost time!"

That damn old man! He's almost, what now?, forty?, and he _still_ is late for missions!!

_**He wasn't late**_

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?! He was three hours late!!_

_**He was ordered by the Hokage to be late by three-hours, twenty-seven minutes, and 38-seconds late.**_

This little piece of information was quite shocker, and caused a tree to suddenly appear in my path.

I swear! It just appeared!

"O-ouch!"

Rubbing my head, I could already feel a bump forming.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?"

Looking up, I see Sakura-chan looking at me with a worried expression, and Kakashi laughing his head off, but trying to hide it. And failing. Bad.

"I'm fine. Just a bump, nothing big!"

It may be just a bump, but it hurt. Like hell.

"Okay, kids! Lets hurry up! We're late as it is." Kakashi-sensei announced.

_**HA-HA! The almighty "Kyuubi-jinchuruuki" just ran right into a tree!! A tree!! Ha-ha!!**_

_Yeah, well, your trapped in a twenty-three year-old who runs into trees!_

That seemed to have shut him up.

"If we keep up this pace, we will reach the village in an hour."

Okay, that's good. Now I can talk to Kyuubi.

_Hey, Kyuubi, I have a question._

_**What is it, boy?**_

_Well, do you know why we have to go to this village? I mean, we don't even know why, and it was so sudden.._

_**I have a good idea, but I'm not sure. Let me see those beads again.**_

Silently, he pulled up his sleeve, making it look as if he had an itch.

_Can you see it?_

_**Hm….It looks just like that stupid dogs'…**_

_Stupid dogs?_

_**He was a…friend of mine. Way before the Konoha incident.**_

_Friend? _You_ had_ friends_? Wow._

_**Watch your mouth boy! I have you know I even had a mate!**_

_Mate? You mean like a , uh, ahem..what do you mean?_

_**Mate as in wife, boy. **_

_You have a wife?! Then why-_

_**Had.**_

_What?_

_**Had. I had a wife. She died. At least, that was what I was told.**_

_Whoa. I'm sorry. I didn't know-_

_**It's fine boy. I'm going to see her soon. You, too. Obviously.**_

_Eh? When-GAH! What is that AWFULL stink!!_

I had to cover up my nose. The stench was horrible!

"Naruto? Are you alright?"

It was Kakashi who spoke.

"You guys can't smell that?!"

Well, I guess not. Seeing as they looked at me as if I had three heads.

"What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" Sakura looked over at me, looking totally and utterly confused.

"I smell it, too. But at as bad as he does."

"How can you smell that, and _not _be disgusted!! I feel like I'm going to vomit!"

"It's because of the Kyuubi, Naruto."

Now, I have excepted the Kyuubi as a part as me. And I know I wouldn't be the person I am without him. But I still hate it when they talk about it. Especially when they talk about the Kyuubi being inside me.

"Because of the Kyuubi, your senses are much better then any dogs. Your nose is like the best, pure-breed dog, times twenty."

Okay, I didn't know that. But now all my years of smelling weird smells, and by finding enemy ninja by smelling, has been answered to the question of "why?"

"So imagine what it would be like compared to a humans."

This, this was shocking.

"Oh, and if you want to know, the scent is coming from the many incense sticks plotted around the village we are going to reach iiin…..now."

We arrived at the village just then.

If only, my future self would come to me, and warn me, or even tell me why the hell am I about to pass out, and why do I suddenly feel like I'm on fire?

_**Naruto. You make sure you cooperate with Kagome, got it? She'll make your life a living hell if you don't.**_

Kagome?

If this so-called Kagome is going to make my life a living hell, I wonder how her hell compares with the one I'm feeling now.


	4. Bitter Sweet Reunion

Oh gawd, what a long update, huh?

I'm sorry about that. Family problems, computer crashed, and I lost my notebook that holds this story. So im trying my best!!

Well, hopefully this chapter will clear some more things up. I can't wait till we get to this one part, where this happens, and that!! It's going to be awwssoomme!!! xD

Okay, on with the story….

I don't own!!!

[1 think of hollow Ichigo's eyes. All the white in his eyes is black, and any color is white.

------------------------------------------- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

'_Plip, plop'_

'_Plip,plop '_

'_Plip'_

The moment that "plop" didn't come after the "plip", I felt as if fire was spreading from my chest, to the rest of my body.

And slowly at that.

What does it mean? Will I die, here and now, in this pathetic state? Am I going through a stage in my new life? These questions and more repeated over and over in my head. But one struck hard.

'_This is the same feeling I had when Kyuubi…"_

Is he alive? Is he here? Has he come for me?

**No, you stupid wretch.**

Damn it. That stupid whore is back.

**Why, I never took my leave!! And you know it was I, who saved your fucking ass countless times!**

_Yeah, then you went out and fucked every demon you saw!_

**It was mating season, what can I say? It was your fault you couldn't release those putrid priestess powers.**

_It was only a day after I-_

**Completed the ceremony with the "Almighty Kyuubi" and became a Damned, without knowing what you had gotten yourself into.**

I hate it when she's right.

**And the funny part is, you still don't know what a Damned is!! Hilarious!**

The fire was still on me, but pain is just a signal. A message. And you can always block them.

Kyu-chan taught me that.

Those days were hard. Being a priestess, a human, and a demon at once wasn't all that great. Training had to be done, each and every day. That lasted for about two years, until I could get total control of my beings. Then, that's when _she _appeared in my head.

**And, again, saved your sorry ass.**

I am, supposedly, a Damned. To my knowledge, a Damned is a being with three or more parts, demons, sides, mixes of said three.

There are half-breeds and Hybrids, then there are Damned. The lowest of the low, but also the strongest of the strong.

But only for a while.

I had my priestess powers, my Demon side, and my human conscience. My demon and priestess side are constantly clashing. And my demon side is always threatening my human, while my priestess is protecting my human.

And now I have a weird and dark perspective view on the world.

I even scare my self.

Then, me. I guess I'm just the mix of them. Like, thirty-three percent of each in one. But sometimes I raise certain levels. Example, ever after five years when I got into the cave, I raised my demon side to eighty-five percent, so I can last longer, and age slower.

Right now I'm split into thirds of all my sides. But soon, depending on the auras of the people who I confront, that will change.

I opened my eyes, but I couldn't tell if they were or not, because all I saw was black.

But then, a little, white light pierced through the back.

They're open alright.

And it was getting harder and harder to block that signal.

**Aw, little kit can't stand whittle fire?**

I could already feel my fangs protruding through my gums, and piercing my lips.

**Why don't I take care of that for you?**

The fire got stronger, and hotter, and was spreading faster, and faster.

The light got bigger, and I stood up. My raggedy kimono reaching only mid-thigh.

My eyes stung, and I knew they were changing from the bright-blue, to orbs of black with a white pupil.[1

A tingle went down my spine, and I could feel my tail grow out. It was a painful experience, but I seem to deal.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

And I can feel myself lose control over my body.

**Twinkle, twinkle my little star. How I wish my death isn't far.**

The light got bigger, and bigger. And the fire got colder and colder.

Then, I was back in the little room in my mind, when "I" go on a killing spree.

**Like the blood that pools around. My freedom is, not but found.**

Good thing I don't know anyone this time.

---------------------------- - ------ -- - - --------------- - - - ----- - - - - - -

Books, books, and books.

That's what her life was, and is all about.

Sesshomaru-sama always taught, and taught, and taught.

Then Kyu-chan-sama came with Kagome-sama, and taught her even more!

But now, all she can do now is watch what transpires with Naruto. The poor boy.

He's probably going through something horrific right now, and doesn't even know why!

Placing the last book on the shelf, Rin made her way out her shop, locked up, and headed towards her apartment.

Isshin is probably waiting for her arrival.

Judging by the chaotic auras coming from Isshin's general direction, the barrier has already been torn down, and the "reunion" is about to begin.

She could already see her apartment, just down the road. And so, Rin picked up the pace. Not wanting to miss what is about to transpire.

'_I can't wait! These wrinkles and back-aches have gotten on my nerves! Just wait, Kagome-onee-sama!'_

-------------------------------------- - - - - -- ---------- - - - - -- -

His heart-beat was way too fast, his fever is getting worse and worse, and he's gone into cardiac arrest twice in just one hour. Something is terribly wrong here.

"Kakashi-sensei! Ice, we need ice!"

Sakura ripped off Naruto's jacket, trying to get some cool air on him. Her hands were getting clammy, she was getting worried for her best-friends' life, and it just got extremely cold out here!

Helping a patient in the middle of a forest, with hardly any supplies, was kind of hard. But she was trained for this.

"Ah, Sakura-chan? Ice?"

Looking over to Kakashi, she saw that he used one of is jutsu's to create ice. Hard, rocky ice.

"Crush it, and put it in these." She handed over ripped pieces of Naruto's shirt.

But then, he suddenly, stopped. No fever, no nothing.

Bending over, Sakura checked his pulse.

Nothing.

"Shit!"

She got ready to perform CPR, but was interrupted by fire. Burning fire.

"Gah!" Sakura was thrown over to a nearby tree from the force.

"Tch!" And so was Kakashi.

Kakashi got up, quickly, and made his way over to Sakura, while trying to avoid the fire coming from Naruto's general direction.

Sakura was fine, just a bump to the head, and probably too much stress.

He looked over to his left, trying to pinpoint where exactly the fire was coming from.

But, when he did, he noticed: this wasn't any fire at all.

But the chakra flow of the Kyuubi.

He hurried and bent over Sakura, using himself as a shield from the un-coming explosion.

'_Damn. This is going to hurt when I wake up.'_

------------------ - - ------------------- - - - - ----------------- - - - - -

Red, water, red, water, red, blood.

What is this? Where am I?

_Kyuubi?_

_**What is it, kit?**_

_Why…are…you?_

_**Guess I stay with you 'till she gets here.**_

_She? Who? Kagome?_

_**Sigh. Long before this ninja era, with all your 'jutsu's' and 'chakra', was an era of demons, priestesses, ghost, and cursed jewels.**_

_Demons? Like, you? And Gaara's-_

_**Yes. Back then, the nine of us were like the Hokages. Kings, if you will. I, of course, was the strongest. But, there is always a time where kings fall, and get replaced.**_

_What happened?_

_**I got too damn cocky. Something you should never do. Looking back on it, I'm actually quite grateful. If it weren't for my cocky attitude back then, I would have never met my dear Kagome.**_

_Kagome? There's that name again!_

_**Haha, I see you are eager to know, dearest kit.**_

_Well, if-ow! Ow! Ow, ow o wow!_

_**Hm, I guess you will learn this story from another one, then.**_

_Shit! Fuck! Daaamn it!! What the hell?!_

"Naruto! Naruto!"

----------------------------- - - - ------------ - - ------------------- - - - - - - - -

His body was seizing, at least, that's what it looked like from thirty-feet away.

He looked, so _demonic._ His eyes were so red, like fresh blood. His mouth was wide open, as if he were screaming, yelling, _roaring._ His nails, were no longer nails, they were claws.

It was wonderful.

And with that red fire-like chakra all over, added even more to the scene.

I knew my tail was already swishing in excitement. It was just so, beautiful!

Too bad Kagome can't see this! Oh, wait, she can! Ha!

Licking my fangs, which were itching to bite into my loves' neck, I made my way to him.

He caught my scent, I know. He suddenly looked over to me, and I bet was enticed by my black orbs.

I picked up the pace.

He got on his two feet.

I jumped over a log.

He smirked. And was no longer there.

"Let her out."

His warm breathe tickled on my neck. But I just narrowed my eyes.

"Why would you prefer that wretched woman over me?!"

His voice had the dark tone to it, even in a whisper.

"Because you don't love me like she does. Now let her _out."_

Damn it.

I did, and I knew I did when I was back in that little corner of her mind. Where that petty human and that annoying priestess resided.

- - - - - - - - - - - ------------------------- - - - - - - - -

_She let me out?_

The moment I breathed in the air, I almost cried out.

"Hello, Kagome dearest."

I immediately turned around.

But, this wasn't Kyu-chan. It was just a boy. Who had a lot of similarities.

I jumped back about five feet. Maybe a little more. I don't care right now.

"Who the hell are you?!" My voice sounded to strained, and tired. I cleared my throat after I heard my self.

"Aw, come on Kaggy-oh! You don't remember me? How sad."

Okay, Kyu-chan only calls me that. So how did this guy know it?

Oh. Wait. Yeah.

Didn't that old man mention something about this?

_I can faintly see what was happening outside, with all the fire on me. But it seemed like they were all humans. Mostly monks. A few priestesses. I tried honing down my demonic aura, to more priestess, but I was failing. The fire was making it hard to concentrate._

_All the humans scattered, yelling something about "demon has been freed". Well, I guess that's true._

_But it was frustrating that I couldn't put my demon away._

_But then the fire stopped, and it only stayed around my neck. And "Demonia" was sent away. She hates it when I call her that._

"_Kagome-sama! How nice it is to see you! Won't you come join me?"_

_Okay, usually, when some demon is released from a cave that had a barrier around it, you run. And get a demon slayer, or something. Not invite them in for a cup of tea._

_So when this monk, who oddly enough reminded me of Miroku, invited me in as if I was a long time friend for tea, it was very, very _odd.

"_Come now, don't be shy! I have wonderful news for you!"_

_Well, I'll be damned-no pun intended-._

_So I went with the monk. Of course, still cautious of my surroundings. My hand near me hip where I knew my dagger was hidden._

_It seemed like I was at a village. Like back in the feudal era. Every one wore those kimonos and sandals. But there were some oddly clothed people. They looked like, ninjas?_

_Wow. Didn't see that coming._

_Now that I take it in, a lot of the people were dressed that way. And they had these weird headbands. I wonder why?_

"_This is the same place as where you began your journey."_

_So, if this old-man was right, then this is where the Bone-eaters Well is._

"_It was destroyed."_

_I looked at him with a "what the hell?" look. You know, that look you give when someone tell you something that seems totally un-real? Yeah. That one._

"_Ha, ha, ha! The well! You were thinking of it, were you not? It was destroyed in the battle of humans and demons."_

_That must have taken place after my confinement, since I don't recall such a battle ever being placed._

"_I was after your confinement. Kyuubi went ballistic one day and ruined the peace treaty between the humans and demons. At least, what was left of it._

"_Left of it?"_

"_So she can talk! But, yes, left of it. You know how demons and humans could never live side by side forever. Kyuubi didn't know you would come back, back then. Every new moon he would feel the pain the worse, for some reason."_

_At that, I bet all my money (which wasn't much) that I blushed. On a night of a new moon, was when Kyuubi and I had, _proved _our love for each other. Yeah._

"_But after about three-hundred years of that, he just lost it. And he took it out on the village he was staying at. Konoha. Where he still is, but-"_

"_You mean Kyu-chan is alive? And here?! What the he-"_

"_Watch your tongue, girl. This is a holy place!"_

_Oh, right._

"_Let me finish! Oh, lord! Where are your manners?"_

_At this point, I wanted to speed time forward so he can get on with this._

"_A little bit before the mayhem with Kyuubi, demons were already rare. The only ones left were the Nine Kings. Kyuubi, being one of them. Humans sought out the demons, to confine them in a human, creating an ultimate weapon of sorts. Some were just put in the humans because they are weaker in a human, and could be controlled easier. At least that's what they thought. _

"_Anyways, Kyuubi was sealed in a newborn boy, on in act of defending the village. The fourth Hokage, which was the leader of the village at that time, sealed Kyuubi in his own son. Which is just a rumor going around. No one has proven that Naruto-kun is the son of "Konoha's Yellow Flash". But, it does seem obvious. If you look-"_

"_Okay, okay! On with it, old man!" _

"_Ahem, yes, right. Well, later Naruto-kun bonded with the Kyuubi. Kyuubi would lend him his chakra, for the price of Naruto-kun's life. You see, every time Naruto-kun uses that chakra-"_

"_Chakra? What is that?"_

"_Think of it as your priestess powers. That power under your skin that lets you do things that shouldn't be accomplished. Well, every time Naruto-kun uses that chakra to a certain point, he shrinks his life span. And that is something you can help him with. But that's for a later time. Now, why don't you have some tea?"_

_Somehow, in the middle of that little story-telling time, we ended up, in what I assumed was his hut._

"_Uh, sure. Thank you."_

_He handed over a warm cup, and I drank it all in three gulps. Hey! I haven't had anything to drink in three hundred years!_

"_Naruto-kun is on his way here. He should be somewhere in the forest surrounding the village."_

_When those words reached my ears, it was as if someone was controlling me._

_And I think someone was._

"_Thank you. I'll take my leave now."_

Oh yeah. Then demonia took control. Stupid bitch.

"Kaggy-chaaan. I'm waiting!!!"

I sprung forth to him.

"Kyu-chan! Kyu-chan!"

"Sh, sh. Its alright, Kagome, dearest. Don't cry."

I didn't even know I was until he mentioned it.

"Now, my time is running up. When I leave, I want you to take care of Naruto. He's going through the same process you did when you got your demon blood. Please, help him and train him."

I looked up to his ruby-red orbs, tears still streaming down my face.

"B-but where will –hiccup- you go?"

"I will be gone. But still here. My blood is now coursing through his veins. His personality will be a little similar to mine, so will his actions, train of thought, feelings, and so on."

" But-"

I stopped when I noticed his right eye twitching, and blood was running down his ears, which were slowly turning more fox like.

"I love you."

His eyes closed, then his body became limp. I almost fell down from the weight. But then fire _exploded _from him, and a painful roar echoed.

This reminded me of the time I gained my demon blood.

_Shit! What do I do? What? What? _

**Why don't you try doing what "Kyu-chan" did?**

She's right. I have to go back to that cave.

I lifted -what was his name? Oh yeah, Naruto.- Naruto on my shoulders, but then pain throbbed on the back of my left thigh.

Growling, I turned around to kick some ass. This will be pretty hard with a man on my back who keeps moving around in pain.

"Give Naruto-kun back!"

So she must be friends with him.

This will be fun.

"Why should I?"

She had pink hair. That's the only thing I could decipher right now. The fire was getting so fucking hot.

"As a ninja of the Hidden village of the Leaf, and personal assistant of the Hokage, I order you to surrender my comrade!"

Oh, stuck up bitch are we? We'll see about that.

I took the kunai she landed in my thigh, and threw it right back at her.

She took one of her other ones and hit it away, but I was right behind the kunai. So I punched her in the stomach, and caught her when she fell over. Placing her on the ground, I then sped off to the cave.

All I saw was red, water, and blood.

But I found the cave. Right after I got in, a barrier was put up behind me, and I could see that old-man through the pinkish-air.

"Gah!"

Naruto coughed up blood.

_Shit!_

I had to hurry, and now.

I dragged him to the back of the cave, while increasing my demon aura.

He was already shirt-less, but the pants had to go. So I quickly un-buttoned and zippered his pants, and pulled them off, his sandals coming off with them.

All he was in now was a pair of boxers.

_Okay. His organs and cells are changing to demons'. His blood is pumping faster then normal. He's in pain. Think! Think! Take the pain away!_

I looked over to his face. Tears were running down his cheeks, his fangs were piercing his lip; blood was dripping down his chin.

I swung my right leg over to his right side, so now I was on top of him, cradling his torso, but being wary as to not put any wait on him.

I leaned down, his eyes creaked open, and I kissed him.

---------------------------------------- ------------ - - - --- - - - - - -

It felt like cold water was splashed on me.

First, I was consumed with this over-whelming, _burning_ invisible fire.

So, imagine what you'd feel when it was replaced with an over-whelming _freezing _water.

Yeah. Maybe a little like that.

And, what's even more odd, I still felt the fire on my lips. So I opened my eyes to see why.

Maybe I should have kept them closed. Because the feelings that came rushing at me were _un-bearable._

I think she noticed, the woman that was kissing me-yes, kissing- because she stopped and looked at me.

"Does it hurt still?" her voice brought recognition.

I didn't know what to say. She was so beautiful. So I just told her the truth.

"No. Are you by any chance Kagome?" Okay, so I added a question. So what?

She looked at me curiously, her head cocked to the side. It was kind of, cute.

"Yes. . .I take it Kyuubi has spoken to you already?"

At that I tried getting up, but she was on top of me, not allowing any movement.

"Don't try to. Don't think of it. Just look at me. Into my eyes."

Okay, wow. Now this is starting to sound like a cheap horror movie.

I must have had some face on, because she scowled and started being all serious.

"I'm serious!" There you go. "Look! If you don't, the pain will come back. And don't look at your self. Don't move. Don't do anything."

Pain? You mean that Hell-fire? And what's with this "don't look at myself" crap? I can if I want to!

So, I made the stupid mistake of lifting my hand so I can take a look.

Really big mistake.

Because I saw that my nails were sprouting out, in a horribly nauseating way. Blood all over my hand, and I could faintly see some white. Bone.

Then the fire came back, back and ready to burn.

Kagome leaned down and kissed me again. And the freezing water came again, too.

"You stupid boy! I told you not to, yet you go and do it! I should-"she suddenly stopped, and I didn't know why. Maybe she'll tell me?

"W-what's wrong? "

"Sh!"

She shushed me!

I took the time to get a better look at her. She had dark, raven hair. It look greasy and matted, like she hadn't washed it in forever. Her eyes were a light, light blue. But it was red, too. Weird. She wore those old kimonos, similar to something Tsunade-baa-chan would wear. But not quite like it. It was a deep, navy blue, with Sakura petals at the hems.

It was also over-sized, like it belonged to someone bigger then her, more likely a man.

"So, Naruto, care to listen to a story?" She asked in a low, scary sounding voice. Like the voice of a romantic-horror movie.

"S-sure . . .?" I didn't realize I was shivering, or how scratchy and hoarse my voice sounded. My back also hurt. It ached, really bad.

She smiled then laid on top of me, her head on my shoulder, right beside my ear.

"Long ago, when demons roamed the land, there was a jewel that could grant any wish, whether for evil or good. It was called the Shikon Jewel, or the Jewel of Four Souls. It was guarded by the Demon Slayers clan. But they couldn't handle such power. So they handed it over to the most powerful priestess of the time, Kikyo.

"Kikyo guarded the jewel with all her might, fighting demons and performing exorcisms. But one day, a half-dog demon came, demanding the jewel so he can become demon. See, during this era half-demons were looked down upon. So he wanted to become full demon so he could prove he was not weak. But Kikyo wouldn't give the jewel up. So each day, the half-demon would come, and each time, Kikyo would deny him the jewel.

"The half-demon's name was Inuyasha. And soon, Inuyasha fell in love with Kikyo, and Kikyo with him. This caused many problems for Kikyo, for she needed to stay strong, and protect the jewel. But all she wanted was to get rid of the jewel, so she can be a normal woman, who will love a normal man. So she asked Inuyasha to become a human using the jewel, and not a demon, for her. Inuyasha agreed, and set the day, time, and place to wish on the jewel.

"Now, during this time with Inuyasha, Kikyo was taking care of a bandit, who was injured beyond belief. Soon the bandit knew about Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship, and became jealous and envious, for he was in love with the priestess too.

"But Kikyo had no idea what the bandit, Onigumo, was planning. But Onigumo did, and he knew exactly what he wanted. He gave his body to demons. Giving him powers that no other knew of. And so, he set out to put his scheme in place.

"From gaining all those demons in his body, he now had the ability to shape-shift. So he turned his body into Kikyo, and sought out Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha was just sitting in his tree, thinking of the day when he would become human. But when he got a whiff of Kikyo's scent, he quickly leaped down to greet her. But he didn't expect an arrow to shoot right at him.

"He looked over, to make sure that it was, in fact, his Kikyo. And it was, in his eyes, and nose. But she had an evil look to her eyes, and a smirk adorned her face.

"Inuyasha felt betrayed when she called him a "half-breed", and was denying all the love they shared. So, anger took over his body, and he left, running.

"Kikyo soon turned into Naraku, the demon that Onigumo turned him self into. His white pelt covering his body and a light blue gorilla mask on his face. He just laughed, and shifted into Inuyasha, and then he went for Kikyo.

"Kikyo was running late. It was the day. She was sure Inuyasha would be pacing by now, wondering where she was. The jewel glistened in her hand. But, when she got to the designated meeting place, the clearing where they first met, Inuyasha was no where in sight.

"Thinking that he must have slept in, Kikyo just brushed off his tardiness and caught hr breathe. Reaching into her white haori sleeve, she pulled out a small clam. Opening it, she put the some lip stick on her pinky, and wiped it on her lips. Smiling softly, she suddenly felt pain in her back.

"She fell forward, blood oozing around her.

"It was Inuyasha. 'How could he?!' she thought. And betrayal and anger swept over her. Inuyasha was demanding the jewel, but she firmly grasped it in her fist. But she was too weak from the wounds Inuyasha had made on her back. He stomped on her foot, and took the jewel, saying his gratitude, and how easy it was to deceive her. Then he left the clearing, leaving Kikyo to her bitter emotions.

"But Kikyo was a fighter, and so she picked herself up, and made her way to the village. At the village, the real Inuyasha was wreaking havoc, looking for the jewel. He tore down the shrine wall and took the jewel from it's stand, covering his mouth with his sleeve so he wouldn't breathe in any of the incense.

"He was almost out of the village and into the forest, but he herd a "whiz" and turned around, an arrow piercing his shoulder, and trapping him on a tree. The jewel fell out of his grasp and onto the floor.

"Kikyo came and grabbed it, looking at him with anger and agony.

"Both didn't know why the other one betrayed the other. So, Inuyasha was under a spell, trapped on the Goshinboku tree, under a deep sleep for fifty years. Kikyo was cremated with the jewel, so it wouldn't wreak any more havoc. And Naraku still lived on."

The story was pretty long, and every time I tried to say a comment here and there, she would give me a look, so I shut up.

I had I feeling it wasn't a story though. While she was telling it to me, her right hand was combing my hair, and at times, she would clench her fist. It hurt a little, but I've felt worse.

And right now I felt pretty tired. My eyelids were getting heavy, and it was hard to stay awake.

"I'll tell you the rest when you wake up, right now, get some sleep." I would have said "thanks" or something, but I was already asleep.

I wonder how the story turns out.

---------------------------------------- ------------ - - - --- - - - - - -

He quickly fell asleep. And I was glad he did. He needed it.

I couldn't get off of him; I was too afraid that he would in pain again.

But I was all too comfy in my position. And plus, I get a really good scent of him here. Right by his neck. I could hear his heart pumping, the blood running through his veins. His lings contracting and constriction of his lungs, by the movement of his diaphragm. I tried making my heart beat match his.

I couldn't sleep. I will probably never sleep now. I guess that's one of the down sides of being "Damned". Life sucks.

---------------------------------------- ------------ - - - --- - - - - - -

Review!!


End file.
